César Mariano
Cesar Camargo Mariano (born September 19, 1943, São Paulo) is a Brazilian pianist, arranger, composer and music producer. He is one of the most renowned instrumental artists to come out of his home country. In June 1957 the American trombone player Melba Liston invited thirteen-year-old Cesar to participate in her concert at a jazz club in Rio de Janeiro, and he appears in a special program on Rio's Globo Radio called "The Boy Prodigy Who Plays Jazz." The same year Cesar met Johnny Alf, who came to live with Cesar's family due to their great friendship. Together at the family home in São Paulo, Cesar became familiar with secrets of arranging, composing, and the arts of cinema and theater, thanks to Johnny's encouragement. Studying with his father, a music teacher, Cesar started to learn the theory behind the music he played and heard. About two years of frustrating attempts followed. Cesar continues playing by ear, forming amateur instrumental and vocal groups, when TV Record in São Paulo invited him for a special called "Passport to Stardom" (Passaporte para o Estrelato). In the early '60s, just as the bossa nova was taking its baby steps toward enchanting the world, a teenage Cesar became famous for his ability to swing and for his now-legendary left hand. His ensembles of that era, notably Sambalanço Trio and Som Três, are regarded as high points in Brazilian jazz; so is his 1981 album Samambaia, one of his thirty-plus instrumental albums. Cesar's collaborations with some of Brazil's most important singers like Wilson Simonal and Elis Regina, have brought him worldwide acclaim; the historic 1973 album Elis e Tom, made with Antônio Carlos Jobim, features Cesar as producer, pianist, and musical director. Since then, Cesar has worked with an international array of giants, from Yo-Yo Ma, to Blossom Dearie; he has also composed a wealth of soundtrack music for film and TV. From his first marriage with singer Marisa Gata Mansa, he had a son Marcelo Mariano, today a great Bass player in Brasil. He was together for 8 years with Brazilian star Elis Regina and they had two children together (Pedro Mariano and Maria Rita); today both are famous singers in Brasil. From his second and current marriage of 25 years with Flavia Rodrigues Alves he had a daughter, Luisa Mariano Imbert (1986), also a singer, who graduated from Berklee College of Music in 2009 with a degree in Music Business and Management, and currently works at Sony Music (NY). In April 1994, Cesar moved to the United States, where he lives now with his wife. César Camargo Mariano received the 2006 Latin Recording Academy Lifetime Achievement Grammy Award. Discography *''Quarteto Sabá'' (1964) RGE *''Sambalanço Trio'' (1964) RGE *''Sambalanço Trio II'' (1965) RGE *''Lennie Dale e o Sambalanço Trio'' (1965) Elenco *''Raulzinho e o Sambalanço Trio'' (1965) RCA *''Reencontro com Sambalanço Trio'' (1965) RGE *''Octeto de César Camargo Mariano'' (1966) RGE *''Som Três'' (1966) RGE *''Som Três Show'' (1968) *''Som Três Vol. II'' (1969) RGE *''Som Três Vol. III - Um é Pouco, Dois é Bom'' (1970) *''Som Três Vol. IV - Tobogã'' (1971) Odeon Brazil *''São Paulo - Brasil'' (1978) RCA Brazil *''César Camargo Mariano & Cia.'' (1980) *''Samambaia'' (1981) EMI/Odeon Brazil *''A Todas As Amizades'' (1983) Columbia Brazil *''Todas As Teclas'' (1984) Ariola - with Wagner Tiso *''Voz & Suor'' (1984) EMI/Odeon *''Prisma'' (1985) Pointer - Brazil *''Mitos'' (1988) Sony Brazil *''Ponte das Estrelas'' (1988) Sony Brazil *''César Camargo Mariano'' (1989) Chorus Brazil *''Natural'' (1993) Polygram *''Nós'' (1994) Velas - with Leny Andrade *''Solo Brasileiro'' (1994) Polygram Brazil *''Piano Voz y Sentimiento'' (1997) Polygram Mexico *''Duo: Romero Lubambo e César Camargo Mariano'' (2002) Trama Brazil *''Nova Saudade'' (2002) Rob Digital Brazil *''Piano & Voz: César Camargo Mariano e Pedro Mariano'' (2003) Trama Brazil *''Ao Vivo'' with Leny Andrade (2007) Awards CLIO Awards International Radio WINNER: MUSIC/LYRICS Chevrolet Line - "The World Out There" Music Director Music Composer International Radio WINNER: OVERALL CAMPAIGN Chevrolet Line - "The World Out There" Music Director Music Composer International TV/Cinema RECOGNITION:MUSIC GM Cars - "See The Country" Music Composer International Radio RECOGNITION: BEVERAGES Coca- Cola - "There Are Times...." Music Composer International Radio RECOGNITION: MUSIC / LYRICS Chevrolet Line - "Come On" Music Composer International Radio RECOGNITION: BEVERAGES Coca-Cola - "It Doesn't Matter..." Personalities International Radio RECOGNITION: OVERALL CAMPAIGN Coca-Cola - "There Are Times...", "It Doesn't Matter" Music Composer International Radio RECOGNITION: AUTOMOTIVE Chevrolet Line - "Come On" Music Composer International Radio RECOGNITION: MUSIC SCORING Hilton Cigarettes - "Hilton" Music Arrangement International Radio RECOGNITION: AUTOMOTIVE Chevrolet Line - "It's For Real Samba" Composer Music Director International Radio RECOGNITION: AUTOMOTIVE Chevrolet Line - "It's For Real Funk" Composer Grammy Awards 2006 Latin Grammy Lifetime Achievement Award 2007 Best MPB Album: "Ao Vivo" (with Leny Andrade) Grammy Awards Nomination Fifth Latin Grammy Awards Best MPB Album: "Piano & Voz" Sharp Music Award Second Sharp Music Award Best Arranger "Samba" Fifth Sharp Music Award Best Arranger: "Instrumental" Seventh Sharp Music Award Best Arranger: "Instrumental" Playboy Award V Playboy Award Best Arranger TIM Music Award First Brazilian TIM Music Award Best Instrumental Album: "Duo" APCA Awards * 1972 Best Arranger * 1974 Best Arranger * 1976 Special Highlight * 1978 Best Arranger * 1979 Best Arranger * 1980 Best Pianist * 1979 Best Arranger * 1982 Best Arranger and Best Pianist * 1983 Best Arranger and Best Pianist * 1984 Best Arranger and Best Pianist External links *Cesar Camargo Mariano Website *Cesar Camargo Mariano at MySpace *Interview with Cesar Camargo Mariano Category:Pianists